


Tell It To Me Straight

by charmingoutlaws (twdsunshine)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/charmingoutlaws
Summary: Tig Trager has a crush and it’s driving him crazy.  Usually, he’d just make a move, but Y/N’s different to any girl he’s ever been with and he just can’t figure out how to find out where her head is at.  When Jax gives him some advice, he takes it, but will he finally get the answer he’s looking for?





	Tell It To Me Straight

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is my entry for my girl @cole-winchester‘s writing challenge on Tumblr! When I chose my prompt (in bold) I had a totally different idea for how this fic was going to go, but I’ve been writing a tonne of full-on angst just lately so I had a change of heart and this turned into a short, sweet, fluffy little thing full of drunk Tig and even drunker reader, so I hope it doesn’t completely suck! Feedback is always appreciated. Happy reading!

Y/N was giggling. She rocked back and forth, a half-empty bottle of vodka clutched in her hands, eyes glassy with drunkenness. ‘No, there is no way you did that!’

‘Oh, I did it, baby,’ Tig assured her, a rebellious glint in his eye. ‘Still got an outstanding warrant for that one, too. Nearly got scooped up by bounty hunters last time I passed through.’

Another burst of laughter bubbled from her chest as she flung her head back, nearly toppling to the side in her inebriated state. ‘Oh man, I always knew you were a bit of a freak, Tig Trager.’

Tig swallowed hard, ducking his head as he tried not to take her words to heart. A freak. Yeah, that was fair. He had his kinks, a bit of a wild side. Always had. And she didn’t seem troubled by it so much as finding it endlessly amusing. His tongue snaked out to wet his bottom lip as he watched her take another swig of her drink, grimacing as it burnt its way down her throat, and he wondered when exactly she’d given up on trying to pour it into the shot glass that lay abandoned on the coffee table between them. 

‘What about you?’ he asked, and her eyes widened as she shook her head. ‘Oh, c’mon, don’t tell me you’ve never been even a tiny bit bad. Everyone’s got some dirty little secret stashed away, sweetheart.’

‘Not me.’ She drew a cross in the air over her heart. ‘I’ve always been the good little girl, doing what everyone expects of me.’ She gave another laugh, though this one was lacking in humour. ‘S’a wonder Jax has let me hang around this long, I swear.’

‘Don’t say that,’ Tig admonished her, cursing himself for causing that uncertainty behind her gaze. ‘He loves you, Y/N. We all do.’

‘Ha, yeah,’ she murmured, glancing down into the bottle as if it contained answers to questions she couldn’t put into words in that moment. ‘Maybe.’

The mood had shifted very suddenly, grown more serious, and Tig wondered if this might be the right time. He was putting his faith in his brother here and it could all blow up in his face if Jax had gotten it wrong. But then she looked up and smiled at him again, and he knew he had to take the chance.

* * *

_The clubhouse was quiet. Last night a wild party had raged within its walls, shots lining the bar, semi-naked sweet butts sprawled over leather-clad bikers as old-school rock poured from the speakers. But in the harsh morning light, most of those that had stuck it out until the end had made their exits, crawling into the apartments at the back of the building for some much-needed shut-eye or stepping dazedly out into the sunshine and heading for an unproductive day at work._

_Tig sat, slumped on a barstool, fingers laced into his wild curls as he let out a huff of frustration. His bottom lip was jutting out in a pout that might have embarrassed him in a less hungover state, but he’d woken up alone, and that was what was really troubling him. He knew he’d had options. He was a fully-patched member, Sergeant At Arms, so he was prime real estate for the club’s hangers-on, but they just hadn’t held his interest. It had been the same story for months now and he was sick and tired of the close relationship he’d developed with his own left hand. The problem was there was only one girl he really wanted… And she seemed immune to his charms._

_‘Goddammit,’ he muttered, more to himself than anyone else as he slapped his hand down onto the bar and pushed himself to his feet. 'Fucking chicks, man! What the fuck is wrong with me?’_

_‘Think they call it love, brother.’ Piercing blue eyes turned on the club’s Vice-President, a smirk quirking his lips, his amusement only increased by Tig’s steely glare. 'Hey, you asked!’_

_'Yeah, well, it was a rhetorical question.’_

_Jax’s eyes followed Tig as he paced back and forth across the bar, hands on his hips, before eventually taking pity on him, flipping the notebook he’d been writing in closed and tucking it into his pocket. 'She likes you, man.’_

_Tig paused in his pacing to cast a disbelieving glance at him, his brow creasing with a frown. 'Nah. Nah, she doesn’t.’_

_'Trust me, she’s into you. I can tell these things. You just gotta make a move.’_

_'How in the hell do you make a move on a girl like that?’_

_Tig was good with women, always had been. It was a gift, truly. But Y/N… She was different. She’d gone to school with Jax and Ope, left with Tara, but come back home when she’d realised that she didn’t belong anywhere but Charming. She was quiet, switched on, and in Tig’s eyes she was freakin’ beautiful. But she held the club at arm’s length, not letting her friendship with Jax drag her into the politics and the drama, and there was no way in hell she’d be caught dead with an outlaw in her bed, he was sure. He’d tried once or twice when Jax had managed to twist her arm and drag her along to a family dinner at Gemma’s, but she’d barely seemed to notice his attentions, turning her back on him and burying herself conversation with one of the girls. He could take a hint._

_**‘Do you want to know how she really feels about you? Get her drunk.’** _

_**‘I… don’t think that’s a good idea.’** _

_**‘I’ve been her friend for more than ten years. I’m giving you permission. Buy a few bottles of vodka. When she starts swaying and giggling at nothing, ask your questions. She will tell you everything.’** _

_Tig considered the suggestion long and hard, stroking a hand over the scruff on his chin, head tilted to one side. 'You really think that’ll work?’_

_‘It’s gotta be worth a try. You can thank me later.’_

* * *

Pushing himself up from the floor, Tig skirted around the edge of the table and settled himself at Y/N’s side. Before he could even open his mouth she was leaning into him, tugging his arm up so that she could cuddle into his side, her bottle of vodka cradled to her chest. Her warmth with intoxicating and Tig’s mouth went dry as he gazed down at her. Damn it, why the hell did she have this effect on him? It would be so easy to kiss her now, to push her down to the ground and take advantage, because he could tell by the way she was looking at him that she’d let him, but he wanted more than that. For the first time in his life Tig actually wanted something serious.

‘Hey baby, you know I like you, right?’ he started, his voice a low rasp, and she nodded, reaching up to trail a finger over his cheek. 

‘I like you too, Tigger.’

‘No, I mean I… I like you like you,’ he tried to explain, struggling to concentrate when her fingertip was still grazing over his skin, tracing along the edge of his beard and drawing patterns over his neck. ‘I wanna take you out sometime, sweetheart. I wanna treat you like a damn queen and I wanna fuck you 'til you can’t think straight.’ Okay, it wasn’t his best line, he knew that, but she wasn’t the only one that had had more than her fair share of vodka and he had to make her understand. ‘I wanna make you my old lady, Y/N. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.’

Her mouth had dropped open as he spoke and now it snapped shut again as her brow creased in a frown. ‘You’re seriously telling me this when you’re wasted? Geez, what a prince.’

‘Baby-’

‘No.’ She shrugged him off of her, leaning away from him until she was almost lying down, before giving up and flopping the rest of the way, righting the bottle when the liquid began to trickle out. ‘No, you’re just drunk and trying to get laid. I’m not falling for that game, okay?’

‘Hey, no, that’s not what this is,’ he tried to reassure her. ‘I’m just trying to find out if there’s any way you might ever wanna give this a shot, okay? I know you’re like, way way out of my league, darlin’, and I know you can do way better than an old outlaw like me, but… Damn, baby, I swear no one will ever treat you better than I will. I’ll do anything to make you happy.’

She’d eased herself up on her elbows to stare quizzically at him as he made his declaration but didn’t offer any further comment until Tig growled in frustration. ‘Come on, sweetheart, tell it to me straight. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.’

Finally, she sat, inching closer, her hand raising again to tangle in his hair, pulling gently at the wild curls as she pushed herself up on her knees. ‘You really mean it? You really like me?’

‘Yeah, I do.’ A spark of hope had sprung to life in his chest and he seized a hold of it, letting his confidence take control as he recognised the look in her eyes. ‘Jax thinks you kinda like me too. So, is he right, princess? You want a taste of Tig?’

‘God, you need to shut up.’ He wasn’t ready for her mouth to crash into his. She was drunk. Horribly, clumsily drunk, and their teeth clashed as she tried to pull him closer. He brought his hand up to cup her face, holding her back so he could take the lead, slowing things down and taking his time as he read her reactions to his movements. He could feel her trembling against him, her skin growing hot beneath his fingers, and when he finally pulled away she let out a whimper that made raw want pool in his stomach.

‘There you go, baby. You just let Tiggy take care of you, huh?’

‘Do you really want me to be your old lady?’ It was barely a whisper but he could feel her words against his lips and he smiled.

‘Fuck yeah, I do.’

‘Good,’ was the last word spoken for a long while after that.


End file.
